finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anima (summon)
Anima is a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Anima is an aeon that deals immense damage. Pain, her special attack, is an instant kill, which also deals colossal damage to enemies immune to death spells. It ignores defense and is actually more effective than her Overdrive, Oblivion, versus some stronger enemies like Dark Bahamut. Pain is a magical attack, but due to the high power and ignoring defense, it is likely to hit for maximum damage against any enemy not fully immune to magic. Anima is arguably the strongest aeon as Oblivion deals nearly 99,999 damage upon receiving her, and in the PAL, International, or HD Remaster versions, can inflict nearly 1,600,000 damage altogether. Story Anima appears in Luca when Maester Seymour summons her to rid the area of fiends that appear during the blitzball final. Yuna is in awe of the aeon's power, which is exactly what Seymour wanted. He later summons Anima against Yuna's party when they confront him in Macalania Temple. Like all aeons, Anima is the physical manifestation of a dream of a specific fayth — in this case, Seymour's mother, whose real name remains unidentified. She could be named Anima herself; Yojimbo implies the aeons' names are those of their respective fayth, but this is unconfirmed (Jecht in his aeon form is called Braska's Final Aeon). Other than Jecht, Anima is the only fayth to have significant details about her origin and past revealed. It is revealed in a vision shown by pyreflies as the party travels through Zanarkand ruins that Seymour's mother brought Seymour to meet Yunalesca to become an aeon for Seymour to use and defeat Sin. Seymour never fought Sin with Anima however, and her fayth ends up in the Baaj Temple. It appears Seymour's mother was acting against her son's wishes in becoming a fayth, as Seymour was reluctant to go through with the plan in the vision the party views at Zanarkand ruins, not wanting to lose his mother. Obtaining Anima To receive Anima as an aeon, the player must have unlocked all of the treasures using the Destruction Spheres in each Cloister of Trials, including Zanarkand. At Baaj Temple, the player must fight a boss named Geosgaeno (the first boss Tidus faces when he comes to Spira) in order to gain entrance to a sealed underwater room. Afterwards, the player views a cutscene and Yuna harnesses Anima's power. The symbol for Anima and Baaj is annotated with the kanji for darkness . In appears in the middle of Anima's seal that also blocks the player's path to the Baaj Chamber of the Fayth until they meet all the prerequisites for unlocking it. The seal appears whenever the player opens a hidden treasure chest in the various Cloisters of Trials, a clue the player must find the chests to pass through the barrier in Baaj. The glyph also appears at the end of Anima's Overdrive. Obtaining Anima in the ''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster version earns the Feel The Pain trophy. Summoning Anima Anima is called from an underworld of sorts: a portal opens in the sky, from which a chain falls into the ground. The chain rises and pulls Anima from the ground, revealing her further chain-bound form. Upon her first summoning, Yuna is usually heard saying "Let me share your pain". Anima's Overdrive is even more extravagant than her entrance. She opens a gateway into her world beneath the enemy party, sinking them down. The world shifts to a crimson-red dimension, where an even darker form of Anima shatters the chains binding her fists and unleashes a devastating sixteen-hit combo on the enemy that can inflict a grand total of 1,599,984 damage in the PAL, International, and HD remastered versions, as each hit can deal up to 99,999 damage. In the original version, Oblivion cannot exceed 99,999 damage. Battle Anima is fought as a boss summoned in Macalania Temple. A dark version of Anima is fought as an optional superboss in the International, PAL and HD versions of Final Fantasy X. Anima's basic stats and default abilities. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Anima's fayth tries to stop Shuyin's apocalyptic plan, but she, like the others, ends up possessed by his hatred. Anima is the final aeon the heroines face in a battle on their way to the Farplane. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Anima appears as an enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Final Fantasy All the Bravest Anima appears as a mini boss in the in game add-on Zanarkand. Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Anima is one of Kaze's summons in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited called Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. It can be summoned by the Magun by using the following Soil Charge Triad: *That which falls into infinite darkness, Silent Black! *One that hates the pain of lament, Pain Blue! *And finally, to restrain all things, Chain Gold! Follow by saying: "Resonate! I summon you, ANIMA!" ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Anima's ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance has a card in this trading card game. ''Guardian Cross Gallery Etymology Trivia *An action figure of Anima exists as part of ''Final Fantasy X Monster Collection series. *Anima's design in Final Fantasy X is similar to Ultimecia's final form from Final Fantasy VIII. *Anima is the only secret aeon who is controlled like a typical aeon. *Anima is one of only two aeons called by name in Final Fantasy X; the other being Yojimbo. *Anima's origin may lie within the concept of the Anima Sola, a Roman Catholic ideal of a soul in purgatory. Anima Sola images are usually depicted as female, wrapped in chains, and takes in the pains and suffering of the living. Anima Sola are usually used to illustrate female independence and various woman's rights movements. **Just as well, anima is Latin for "soul". It can also mean "mind". *Hanging from Anima's neck is a picture of her fayth, Seymour's mother. **In the original version, Dark Anima doesn't have the picture of her fayth but the HD version, she does. *If Anima is summoned during the Seymour Omnis battle, he will react with surprise that even Anima is against him, and decides to fight her regardless. *Gogmagog in Final Fantasy XIII-2 resembles Anima, with both their faces wrapped in bandages. *Anima's flavor text in All the Bravest states she "is indeed, the Final Aeon of Seymour. Let the debate be ended once and for all". *Although obtaining Anima as one of Yuna's aeons is optional in gameplay terms, her appearance in the ending FMV indicates that doing so is canon. Category:Aeons Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Summons de:Anima es:Ánima fr:Anima it:Anima (invocazione)